Sexo, Amor Y Lagrimas
by Zak West
Summary: Yo veía su "desventaja" como un bonus. Otra razón por la cual no dejarla ir jamás. Serie de one-shots G!P. 1.- El Bonus. 2.- Manos Extras Bajo La Mesa Parte 1. 3.- Manos Extras Bajo La Mesa Parte 2 (Final). 4.- Ruega Por Un beso Mío.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo. Vamos a iniciar el año con un poco de Jori. Este fic probablemente tenga varios capítulos que sean distintos, pero todos G!P. Si hay algún cambio yo les avisare. Bien sin más por añadir, disfruten.**_

_**Victorious ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia, sí.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Cap.1.- El bonus.**

Jade Pov.

Una semana, y dos días. Había pasado una maldita semana y dos días, nueve días enteros, doscientas diez y seis horas, 777600 segundos, 311040 minutos. Pero, ¿Quién los cuenta a las tres de la mañana? En fin, había pasado todo ese tiempo desde que Vega y yo habíamos peleado y, desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a hablar. Todo había sido culpa de Tori y sus mentiras, Cat también tenía algo de culpa. Ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué me importa que Vega este enojada conmigo?, o, ¿Por qué nos enojamos? Verán, déjenme aclararlo, ya que el puto sueño no se digna a hacerse presente en mí. Vega y yo somos novias desde hace cinco meses, eso tal vez conteste la primera pregunta. Han sido 5 meses en donde yo he intentado, de todas las formas que sé, pasar a tercera base con ella. Pase desde vestirme lo más provocativa que puedo, hasta decirle directamente "Vega, quiero hacer el amor contigo", o "Vega, follemos"; pero nada funciona, ella solo desvía el tema o evita contacto conmigo, o simplemente me decía que no estaba lista. Al principio le creí, pero al pasar los días en donde yo me vestía con cosas más cortas y escotadas y ella solo me evitaba pensé "Por dios, soy Jade West, nadie se resiste a mí, y mi novia no va a ser la excepción". Así que un día decidí preguntarle directamente, y ahí es donde entra Cat, y todo se complica. Mi pelirroja amiga insistió en que Vega y yo fuéramos a tener una pijamada con ella porque sus papas junto con su hermano habían salido fuera; yo por supuesto que me negué pero Tori prometió darme una explicación si iba. Así que al final acepte. Al llegar a la casa de Cat lo primero que hicimos fue ver una película animada; mientras que Vega estaba abrazada de mí, pude notar que ella le poniendo la más mínima atención en la película, le pregunte si todo estaba en orden a lo que ella solo me respondió con un beso, mientras mi pelirroja amiga nos miraba sonriente. Cabe mencionar que todos nuestros familiares y amigos saben de nuestra relación, y es sorprendente lo bien que se lo tomaron, casi todos, hasta mi familia se lo tomo bien, pero claro digo "casi" porque hubo solo uno que se molestó, Beck. El muy idiota me reclamo diciendo que yo solo estaba con Tori para que el no tuviera la oportunidad, siendo que yo deje a Beck por mi actual novia. Pero pasado el segundo mes se tuvo que hacer a la idea de que no era farsa mía. Después de la película subimos a la habitación de Cat, donde ella insistió que jugáramos el estúpido juego de "Verdad o Reto", y ahí fue en donde todo se jodió. Cuando llego mi turno yo decidí preguntarle a mi novia y ella escogió verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo? – le pregunte en tono neutro.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras que Cat se cubría la boca por el asombro. Vega se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo comenzó a balbucear. Dios como odio que ella balbucee. Iba a decirle que contestara la pregunta cuando Cat intervino.

\- No será porque Tori tiene pene.

Yo la mire confundida, y luego voltee mi vista hacia Vega quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada a un nivel en el que yo no la había visto. Ella levanto el rostro poco a poco y me vio a los ojos antes de decir "Jade, soy intersexual". Esas tres palabras resonaron por toda mi cabeza haciendo eco, la mire incrédula pero su mirada no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuera la pura verdad de sus palabras. En mi mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes como flashes en donde Tori se alejaba de mi cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más calientes, o en donde ella no dejaba que me acercara mucho a su cuerpo. Yo solo pude sentir como la ira se apoderaba de mí, así que, en un brusco movimiento, me pare del suelo y en paso veloz me dirigí hacia la puerta, escuchando tras de mi los gritos de Vega para que me detuviera y la dejara explicarse; yo no le hice caso, en este momento estaba demasiado cabreada como para escuchar razones y excusas que terminaran jodiendo más la situación. Eso pasó el viernes de la semana pasada, ahora es domingo y mañana es día de escuela. Tori me estuvo saturando mi celular con llamadas y mensajes todo el día, hasta que el martes dejo de hacerlo, supongo que me quiere dar espacio. Y se lo agradecí, estaba muy enojada con ella, y lo menos que quería era descargar mi coraje en ella. Ahora se preguntaran ¿Por qué estás tan enojada con ella? Fácil, Cat sabía que MI novia era intersexual y yo no, Vega se lo confió a ella en lugar de a mí. Eso es lo que me tiene cabreada. No es el hecho de que Tori tenga pene, eso está bien, ahora que lo pienso con más detenimiento, creo que eso está más que perfecto. Hombre y mujer en una persona; y no cualquier persona, sino en nada más y nada menos que Mi Victoria, mi hermosa y sexy novia. Yo veía su "desventaja" como un bonus. Otra razón por la cual no dejarla ir jamás. Mañana por la mañana tratare de hablar con ella, por ahora la dejare que sufra un poco más.

…

Me despierto con el irritante sonido que provoca mi alarma, la apago de inmediato y salgo de mi habitación comenzando mi rutina mañanera. Antes de salir de mi casa veo un pequeño sobre amarillo en la isla de la cocina, lo abro y veo 800 dólares en efectivo, supongo que mi padre salió de viaje otra vez; tomo el sobre y lo guardo para luego salir de mi "hogar". Después de parar por un café al fin llego a H.A, al entrar voy directo a mi casillero para sacar los libros que necesito para las horas siguientes, una vez terminada mi labor me paro para ir a la primera clase, que aburrida ha sido esta mañana, resoplo un poco molesta y levante la vista hacia el casillero de Vega y pude sentir como comenzaba a hervir mi sangre. Tori, MI Tori, abrazada muy felizmente con Beck mi jodido ex, que aparte de ser mi ex él quiere con MI novia. Camine a paso veloz hacia ellos y destape el café que aun traía en la mano, y se lo eche a Beck encima empapando un poco a Vega por su cercanía. Vi como Oliver se volteaba con intenciones de reprocharme, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, tome a Tori de la muñeca y la saque de ahí a toda prisa.

\- Jade, suéltame… No puedes sacarme así de la escuela – se quejaba mi novia mientras caminábamos a toda prisa por el estacionamiento.

Llegamos a mi auto y yo abrí la puerta del copiloto metiendo a Tori, de una manera un poco brusca, dentro del auto. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al otro lado del auto, una vez dentro lo arranque y pise el acelerador, mientras seguía sintiendo mi rabia fluir por mi cuerpo.

\- Jade, podrías ir más despacio, nos vas a matar a las dos solo por tus estúpidos celos – decía un poco fuerte mientras que abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¡Cállate! – le grite, apretando mis manos al manubrio.

Vega se quedó callada mientras que con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas que había derramado. Suspire con cansancio y disminuí la velocidad y relaje mis manos, mientras que seguía conduciendo con destino a mi casa. "Perfecto, la cagaste como todo el tiempo… bien hecho West", pensaba mientas llegaba a mi casa. Suspire una vez más, sabía que tenía que cambiar un poco mi temperamento si no, la volvería a hacer llorar. Baje del auto y vi como Vega solo se quedaba quieta en el asiento del copiloto, con la vista perdida en el infinito. Bufe molesta y abrí la puerta en donde se encontraba Vega. Me acerque a ella quitándole el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que ella se quedaba en la misma posición. La vi a los ojos, estaban vidriosos y dolidos, sentí como algo dentro de mí se retorcía por verla de esa manera por mi culpa. Me acerque a su cara lentamente, y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, la vi otra vez a los ojos y esta vez reflejaban enojo; no me di por vencida y agarre ambas manos con las mías propias, ignorando el golpe que me dio. Ella se removía tratando de soltarse, pero mi agarre era firme, me seguí acercando sin perder el contacto con nuestros ojos, hasta que por fin pude saborear sus labios; después de tanto tiempo, al fin los sentía con los míos, amoldándose perfectamente. El beso fue suave y lleno de emociones contenidas, mientras que ella dejaba de luchar, al cabo de unos pocos pero significativos momentos, nos separamos a falta de aire.

\- Lo siento - le dije sinceramente, viéndola aún a los ojos -. Extrañaba tus besos.

Le sonreí ligeramente antes de darle otro beso fugaz. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero no la deje, la saque del coche y la cargue cual costal. Cerré la puerta del coche con la pierna y me encamine a la entrada de mi casa.

\- Jade... Bájame - se quejaba mientras pataleaba.

Yo solo sonreí y entramos a mi casa, pero no la baje, cerré la puerta y me encamine hacia las escaleras; subí hacia mi habitación y la baje en la cama, poniéndome arriba de ella, mientras que con mi mano derecha inmovilice sus manos poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza. Me acerqué un poco a su rostro mientras que ella jadeaba, antes de besarla me detuve poniendo mi pierna izquierda entre las de ella. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba mi bonus. Un no tan pequeño bonus, dios creo que incluso puede ser más grande que el de Beck, sonreí maliciosamente mientras que Vega se sonrojaba y soltaba un pequeño quejido, al mismo tiempo en que su respiración se cortaba y sus ojos se atornillaban cerrándose. Me mordí mi labio inferior reprimiendo las inmensas ganas de marcarla y hacerla mía, más de lo que ya es claro está. Pero antes de que eso pasara tenía que dejar unas cosas en claro, no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera de esta manera.

\- Vega, mírame - le dije en tono suave, ella vacilo un poco pero al final cedió. Sus ojos mostraban miedo, yo sabía exactamente a que le tenía miedo, era por eso que tenía que aclararle las cosas. Ella aún estaba sonrojara así que le sonreí suavemente tratando de relajarla un poco -. Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que tu balbuceo incesante me interrumpa, está bien - ella asintió y le di un pequeño beso para después verla a los ojos -. Lo lamento, por todo, en verdad lo siento. Lamento haberte gritado en el auto, solo por eso pasare en alto lo que paso con el estúpido de Beck - ella tenía intención de decir algo pero le di una mirada de advertencia, ella lo entendió y volvió a cerrar la boca -. También lamentó no haberte hablado por una semana, si te sirve de consuelo, te extrañe un poco. Estaba muy cabreada, aun no puedo creer que hayas confiado más en Cat que en mi para decirme que tenías ese, para nada pequeño, paquete - se sonrojo a mas no poner y desvió la mirada, yo solté una pequeña risa y espere hasta que me volviera a ver, una vez que lo hizo, volví a hablar -. Me importa una mierda que tengas pene, veámoslo como un bonus - le dije en un tono seductor mientras le guiñaba un ojo -. Aun así te amo y quiero que sepas que no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, y si me pides que espere, lo hare, aunque eso signifique estar en abstinencia por otros 5 meses... Pero si me amas no me harás pasar por esa tortura - le envíe una mirada juguetona y ella sonrió -. Esperare.

Le di una última sonrisa y me quite de encima de ella, liberando también sus manos. Me senté en la cama con mi espalda en la cabecera, palmee el lugar a un lado de mí y ella fue gateando hasta quedar sentada como yo lo estaba recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado enojada porque no te lo dije? - hablo luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Claro - le dije sin dudar.

\- No es por el hecho de que yo soy... Ya sabes... Yo soy... - empezó a balbucear. Dios, odio cuando balbucea.

\- No, no fue por eso. - la corte antes de que volviera a empezar a balbucear.

\- Estaba tan aterrada... Yo pensé que...

\- Ahí está el error... Tú no piensas, Vega.

Ella me miro haciendo un puchero, yo sonreí y me moví hasta quedar a horcajadas en sus piernas. Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura por inercia y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó enterrando su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

\- Te amo.

Me susurró mientras presionaba pequeños besos por mi cuello. Yo sentí como todo mi ser tembló mientras ella seguía besando y mordiendo en todos lados. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada cuando sentí sus manos colarse, con dificultad, en mi trasero, por debajo del pantalón pero por arriba de mi ropa interior, presionándome más hacia ella. Trate de alejarme, pero ella se aferró más a mi trasero haciendo que soltara un gemido mientras que mordía ligeramente mi lóbulo.

\- Tori... Para... O si no... - le decía con dificultad. No es que yo fuera una maldita colegiala necesitada, es solo que el cuerpo tenia ciertas debilidades y Vega las sabía muy bien, agregando toda la tensión sexual almacenada en 5 meses, en los que yo tenía que arreglármelas sola. Comprenderán que me es un poco difícil controlarme.

\- ¿O si no, que? – pregunto seductoramente, mientras lamia debajo de mi lóbulo derecho, yo solté un pequeño quejido aferrando mis manos a su cuero cabelludo.

Yo moví mi cara hasta chocar mis labios con los de ella en una explosión de placer contenido. Las lenguas no se hicieron esperar luchando por ver quien cedía mas territorio, claro que no importa cuánto esfuerzo haga Vega mi lengua siempre sometía a la suya. Mis manos, anteriormente en su cabello, viajaron al sur capturando fuertemente su pecho izquierdo, haciendo que ella ahogara un gemido en mi boca. El calor comenzó a subir, junto con su mano derecha que se había abierto paso por debajo de mi playera destrabando mi sostén, negro, en un solo movimiento. Nos separamos del beso ardiente mientras un delgado hilo de saliva iba desde mi lengua hasta su labio inferior, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era irregular, yo sonreí coquetamente y ella se sonrojo aún más, claro si era eso posible.

\- Así que la señorita Victoria no es tan santa como le hace parecer a todos – le dije en el tono que uso normalmente para imitarla, ella rodo los ojos y antes de que pudiera reclamarme el que ella no hablaba así, la bese, un beso rápido pero muy pasional -. Sin embargo señorita doña mojigata, ¿está segura que quiere hacer esto? - Le dije si una pizca de sarcasmo.

Ella no dijo nada solo volvió a besarme, con lengua. Me sorprendí un poco ante su acción para a los pocos segundos devolvérselo con mismo fervor. Nuestra lucha de lenguas continuaba mientas su mano derecha - que había estado inmóvil hasta ahora – rodeo mi espalda rozando un poco mis senos pero sin detenerse, bajando hasta dar con el botón del pantalón. Se nota que alguien estaba un poco urgida, una hinchazón familiar en mi pecho comenzó a arder al darme cuenta que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Yo no me podía quedar atrás, así que baje ambas manos hasta dar con el extremo inferior de su camisa, para después en un ágil movimiento deslizarla hacia arriba dejándola en un sostén rosa con encaje, me relamí los labios y ella agacho un poco la cabeza. Me quite mi propia polera junto con el sostén ya desabrochado. Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver a mis, no tan pequeñas, amigas; yo sonreí coqueta y me acerque para seguir con nuestro encuentro bucal. La temperatura cada vez iba más en aumento y ambas estábamos jadeando, así que en un rápido movimiento, me quite de encima de Tori y la empuje ligeramente hasta recostarla en la cama. Verla ahí recostada jadeando, toda sonrosada, aumentaba la humedad entre mis piernas. Sin querer esperar un segundo más, desabroche su pantalón y empecé a tirar levemente de el hacia abajo, ella al principio se negó, pero luego de darle unos cuantos besos cariñosos en su cadera, vientre y ombligo, comenzó a ceder poco a poco hasta que la prenda estuvo fuera, junto con su ropa interior. Si en este momento les dijera que no estoy sorprendida, estaría mintiendo. Solté un gemido audible ante la sola vista del miembro de Vega. Unos segundos después de mi pequeño trance, acerque mi mano lentamente hasta que lo toque ligeramente, todo su ser vibro y yo no podía estar más inmersa en el placer que me causaba el escuchar a Tori lanzar gemidos cada vez más audibles seguidos de mi nombre. Me relamí mis labios y me acerque a Vega, viéndola a los ojos, perdiéndome en sus dos piscinas color chocolate por un infinito momento. Al encima de ella la bese lentamente pero con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento, mi mano se comenzó a mover en su miembro mientras ella gemía en mi boca, deshice nuestro tierno beso y comencé a atacar su cuello. Trataba de que todo fuera lento pero quería escucharla gemir mi nombre lo más alto que sus cuerdas bucales le permitieran. Chupe, mordí y lamí toda la extensión de su cuello y ella no paraba de jadear, ya estaba cerca, lo sabía. Así que aferre mis dientes a su yugular mientras comenzaba a succionar en lo que mi mano aceleraba sus movimientos en su pene.

\- Ja…Jade… Jade… OH POR DIOS… ¡JADE! – grito ella viniéndose en mi mano.

\- Maldición – fue lo único que pude gruñir, para luego aferrar mi mano libre, en su pecho izquierdo, por debajo del sostén, estrujándolo al no encontrar otra cosa a la cual aferrarme – Mierda.. Tor… ¡TORI!

Por su parte, Tori, rasguñaba mi espalda a más no poder mientras su orgasmo la golpeaba con todo lo que tenía. Unos minutos después su respiración comenzó a regularse y quito toda presión de sus uñas sobre mi espalda. Retire mi mano por debajo de su brasier y dejando quieta mi otra mano. Mi cara estaba en el hueco existente entre su cuello y su hombro, me levante poco a poco llegando a divisar la marca violácea que seguro le durara por un buen rato. Al levantar mi cara y pude ver como Vega tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, yo me acerque lentamente y le di un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Eres hermosa – le susurre al separarnos, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y yo solo le sonreí pícaramente para después traer mi mano desde su miembro hasta mi cara y lamer mi palma, bajo su mirada avergonzada -. Y sabes delicioso.

-¿Sabías que teníamos ensayo para una obra? – dijo después de unos momentos en completo silencio.

\- Mierda, lo olvide – le dije con fingida preocupación sin hacer nada por quitarme de encima. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y me volvió a besar -. Valió la pena.

\- Y créeme, la valdrá aún más – me dijo en tono coqueto empujándome para que ella se pusiera encima de mí.

Yo solo sonreí y me deje llevar por el placer que me daban los besos de Tori en mi cuello.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué tal lo hice?, ¿me salió bien, pésimo, horrible? Vale cualquiera que sea su crítica déjenla en un **__**review**__**, todo es bien recibido.**_

_**Por mi parte es todo, espero que se la hayan pasado genial en las fiestas y pues nos leemos luego.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Adiós**_

_**Zak…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Feliz Día De San Valentín, atrasado. Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, solos o acompañados. Bien pues este capítulo será un two- shot Jori, por supuesto, y G!P (Tori). Espero que les guste y pues nos leemos abajo.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2, parte 1: Manos Extras Bajo La Mesa.**_

_**Pov. Tori**_

Empujo mis caderas para que mi pene entre más profundo en sus apretadas y resbaladizas paredes, logrando un suspiro roto y silencioso por parte de mi compañera.

\- Ah… mmm… Tor… - Jade jadea mientras empiezo a marcar un vaivén lento pero profundo. Su perfecto y firme trasero pegado a mi vientre mientras yo me inclino en su espalda para morderle el lóbulo.

Déjenme aclararles la situación. Estamos en el armario del conserje, es hora del almuerzo y Jade está sosteniéndose con las manos en la puerta; mientras que yo le estoy entrando cada vez más profundo. Su camisa de manga larga –morada- está en la parte de arriba de sus senos mientras que el sostén está bajo ellos. Llevo una de mis manos de su cintura hasta su seno izquierdo, y comienzo a pellizcar su ya erecto pezón, lo que hace que ella lance un gemido poco audible. Dios, aun no entiendo cómo es que ella se puede controlar tan bien. En cambio yo solo tengo los pantalones abajo y mi labio casi sangrando para evitar gemir. Su falda esta levantada y sus mallas, en conjunto de sus bragas, están en sus tobillos. Yo la sigo penetrando cada vez más duro, y noto como sus piernas comienzan a fallarle. Amacizo mi agarre en su cintura, mientras mi otra mano la pasó a su cuello. No la apretare demasiado, no quiero matar a mi novia, claro que no; si no que esto me permite entrar más y sostenerla para que no se caiga, ya que prácticamente tiene todo mi peso encima.

\- Joder… Tori… Más… ahh - Decía jadeando por lo bajo, con voz áspera y ronca. Yo moví mi mano –la que tenía en su cuello- he hice a un lado la camisa para poner exponer su pálido hombro. Regrese mi mano a su antiguo sitio mientras que me inclinaba un poco más para morder la piel expuesta, ya que no podía controlar mis propios gemidos - . Ahhhh… Mierda… Más… Rápido – ella sisea de dolor y placer.

Una de sus manos abandono la puerta para posarse en su boca y tratar de acallar sus gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Me encantaba tener este tipo de control sobre ella, sonreí y succione más fuerte su hombro, seguro habría una marca ahí después. Sentí sus paredes apretar más fuerte mi miembro haciendo difícil el moverme, empuje lo más que pude, quitando la mano del cuello de Jade para ponerlo en su vientre, mi novia ocupa respirar. Acelere más mis embestidas y las piernas de Jade ya estaban a punto de caer. Volví a su lóbulo, succionándolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente.

\- Te amo – le susurre, para luego besar su punto sensible debajo del su oído.

Sus paredes apretaban cada vez más, y dios amaba esa sensación. Ella y yo ya estábamos cerca, solo un poco y…

Toc… Toc… Toc…

Me separe bruscamente de Jade tratando de subirme los pantalones lo más rápido que a mi torpeza le fue posible. Subí mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de mi novia. "Oh no" pensé. Jade estaba furiosa. Ciento lastima de la pobre persona que este tras esa puerta. Ella ya había acomodado su ropa y yo le di una mirada de vergüenza, mientras que ella bufaba molesta.

\- Tiene que ser una jodida broma – Gruño Jade mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

Me abroche lo pantalones, y ella abrió la puerta. "Oh rayos" pensé al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta. Sinjin observaba a mi novia con una sonrisa y una mirada "coqueta".

\- Esto debe ser obra del de…

No pudo terminar su frase ya que estaba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. Mi novia camino a paso veloz saliendo del armario y de la escuela mientras que muchos a nuestro alrededor susurraban cosas entre ellos. Yo murmure una rápida disculpa al pobre geek retorciéndose en el suelo mientras salía tras Jade. Salí de la escuela en donde vi a los chicos sentados en la mesa de siempre en el Café Aspalto.

\- Hola chicos… ¿Han visto a Jade? - les pregunte cuando llegue a donde ellos se encontraban.

\- Se fue hecha una furia hace un momento – respondió Beck comiendo un poco de su burrito -. ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? Pensé que el sexo en el armario del conserje la pondría de buen humor.

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada mientras que mi cara se ponía caliente, camine lejos de ellos hacia el estacionamiento. La verdad es que no culpaba a Jade por estar enojada, ya que esta no era la primera vez que pasaba. Primero fue el la casa de ella; estábamos las dos en una sesión pesada de besos cuando su hermanito entra sin avisar a su habitación. La segunda fue en mi casa, mi madre nos interrumpió. Y ahora esto. Estábamos frustradas sexualmente. La seguí buscando por todo el estacionamiento hasta que la vi sentada en el capo de su carro, sosteniendo un café. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me acercaba a ella. Me senté a su lado y me acerque hasta rodear su cintura con mis brazos y enterré mi cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

\- Estúpido Sinjin - murmure contra su piel.

\- Todo esto es tú culpa.

\- ¿Por qué? - le pregunte confundida mientras me separaba para verla a los ojos.

\- Si hubieras acelerado cuando te dije que lo hicieras, hubiéramos acabado antes. Pero claro, la dulce he inocente Vega tenía que ser una mojigata inexperta – dijo lo último con la voz que utilizaba para imitarme. Sentí mi ira correr por mi cuerpo mientras me paraba para estar frente a ella.

\- ¿Me estas culpando a mí por esto? – en verdad no me lo podía creer.

\- Pensé que ya habías aprendido a escuchar, Vega – me dijo con desinterés mientras bebía de su café.

\- Bien, pues lo lamento Jade… Lamento haber arruinado tus preciados 2 segundos de placer. Pero si tanto te molesta, entonces consíguete a alguien más a quien montar – le dije alzando uno o dos tonos mi voz.

Antes de darme la vuelta pude ver el rostro de Jade desencajado mientras me miraba sorprendida. Me fui de ahí y no pare hasta estar en el salón de clases. Definitivamente estaba muy molesta con Jade.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Si lo sé, es un poco corto. Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para ponerme a hacer esto. Prometo que el otro será más largo.**_

_**Bueno cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir me lo dejan en los comentarios. Queja, sugerencia, etc. Gracias a todos los que me han dado su apoyo, en verdad lo agradezco.  
**_

_**Para todos aquellos que leen en Wattpad, acabo de iniciar un proyecto nuevo, en donde leerán algo diferente, mío por supuesto. La historia se llama "Susurros De Una Mente Divagante", mi user es Zak West. Esperó que se pasen y lean.  
**_

_**Bueno por mi parte es todo, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Gracias. Nos leemos luego. Adiós. **_

_**ZAK**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey… Lo sé, me he tardado mucho en actualizar. Pero aquí estoy con la parte final de "Manos extras bajo la mesa". Espero que sea de su agrado.

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo oral, y lenguaje que puede ser inofensivo para algunos. Así que por favor absténganse de leer si no les gusta. (G!P) Tori.

Bien dicho esto, solo me queda decir que Victorious no me pertenece.

Disfruten.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2, parte 2: Manos Extras Bajo La Mesa.

Pov. Tori

El resto del día transcurrió de forma muy normal, claro a excepción de que yo evitaba a Jade olímpicamente. Ella me estaba buscando, según Cat y Robbie, pero yo no les hacía caso y seguía caminando, ella también me mando unos cuantos textos que yo ni me molestaba en leerlos, sabía lo que dirían; sería algo así como "Vega tenemos que hablar", o "No me puedes evitar para siempre, Vega". O cosas como esas, pero una disculpa no estaría incluida en ningún texto.

La hora de salida había llegado, y por desgracia mi novia era mi viaje a casa, pero dadas las circunstancias le pedí a André que me llevara, algo que creo que a Jade no le agradara mucho; pero no importa, ella puede quedarse con sus preciados dos segundos de placer.

Cuando salí de mi última clase Jade estaba junto con André de pie junto a mi casillero. Mi amigo tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente, mi novia esperaba impaciente a que me acercara con una mirada furiosa, que pena por ella. Suspire y comencé a caminar hacia ellos.

\- Vega – me llamo Jade cuando comencé a meter mis cosas a mi casillero después de abrirlo - . Le podrías decir a Harris que no ocuparas que él te lleve ya que yo TU novia estoy aquí para hacerlo – dijo remarcando el "tu" y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras me miraba más impaciente.

\- Está bien – conteste simplemente dándome la vuelta mientras ella sonreía triunfal –. André como MI amigo, te aviso que ocupare que me lleves ya que Jade no tiene por qué hacerlo – le dije enfatizando el "mi" porque sé que a ella le enojaría más en lo que yo seguía con el trabajo de meter mis libros.

\- Vega, tenemos que hablar, quieras o no – Ella me tomo del brazo y justo cuando iba a comenzar a jalarme, la voltee a ver con mi mirada llena de ira.

\- Ni se te ocurra West - volví a mi antigua labor y ella dejo mi brazo -. Además, nosotras ya estamos hablando - cerré mi casillero y dirigí mi mirada hacia mi amigo quien estaba parado torpemente a mi derecha -. ¿Nos vamos? –el asintió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, yo lo comencé a seguir cuando una mano pálida volvió a tomarme del brazo -. No olvides la cena con mis padres esta noche, Jadey - le dije sin darle oportunidad a hablar. Me zafe nuevamente de su agarre y salí de la escuela.

Así es, hoy era viernes y era la cena con mis padres. Ellos habían insistido en que todos cenáramos para así ellos la llegaran a conocer mejor, y sorprendentemente Jade acepto sin reprochar. Me subí al asiento del copiloto en el carro de la abuela de André y el arranco con destino a mi casa. En cuanto entre pude divisar a mi madre en la cocina y mi hermana en el sofá, yo cerré la puerta y me dirigí a donde estaba mamá.

\- Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal la escuela? - pregunto metiendo un refractario al horno.

\- Hola mamá – la salude mientras me recargaba en la isla -. Me fue bien – le conteste soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Segura? No pareces muy convencida – "no se le escapa nada a esta mujer" pensé mientras reía ligeramente.

\- Lo estoy – mentí -. Solo fue un día algo cansado. Subiré a mi habitación a dormir un poco y luego vendré a acomodar la mesa para esta noche - mi madre solo asintió y yo comencé a hacer mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Llegue a mi habitación y tire la mochila al suelo mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía a mi ventana para cerrarla, Jade tenía la costumbre de meterse a mi cuarto por mi ventana solo para dormir conmigo, o porque yo le pedía que se quedara o algunas otras veces para hacer el amor. Yo me sonroje un poco y sacudí mi cabeza. Camine hacia mi cama y me quite los zapatos y los pantalones, luego me acosté viendo hacia el techo. Me sentía mal al hacerle esto pero no lo suficiente como para abrir la ventana. Me di la vuelta sintiendo el vacío tanto en mi pecho como en mi cama. Decidí ignorarlo y cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco.

XXX

Desperté con los gritos que daba Trina al enterarse de que no se podía escapar de la cena de hoy. Me levante perezosamente he instintivamente gire mi vista hacia la ventana para ver que aún estaba cerrada, la sensación de vacío me inundo nuevamente pero lo volví a ignorar. Camine hasta mi baño y tome una relajante ducha. Treinta minutos más tarde baje las escaleras con un par de tenis negro, un pantalón entallado y una camisa morada con cuadros negros. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras pude ver a Trina haciendo berrinche en la sala junto a papá.

\- Tori – me llamo mi hermana en cuanto me vio bajar mientras corría hacia mí -. Diles que no es necesario que yo esté aquí para la cena con la psicópata de tu novia.

\- En verdad papá, si ella no quiere estar aquí, no tiene por qué estarlo – le dije a mi padre no queriendo escuchar las peleas constantes entre esas dos toda la noche.

\- No, ni hablar es una cena familiar, y toda la familia tiene que estar.

\- Pero, en verdad papá Trina no… - fui cortada por la mirada de advertencia que él me dio, ambas suspiramos resignadas y fuimos a ayudarle a mamá con la cena.

Eran las 7:45 y yo estaba con los nervios de punta. Jade siempre estaba unos minutos antes en cualquier ocasión, aunque faltaban 15 minutos para la hora acordada. "Tal vez venga en camino" trate de tranquilizarme, "o tal vez decidió no venir por como la he tratado todo el día". Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro en la sala con mi teléfono en la mano. Unos instantes después volví a checar la hora en mi celular, 7:46, bufe molesta mientras seguía mi recorrido incesante. Unos minutos más tarde el timbre sonó, suspire aliviada y corrí a abrir la puerta.

\- Mier… - mis palabras murieron en mi boca.

Jade sonrío de lado muy sexymente, mientras yo rastrillaba mis ojos por sobre todo su cuerpo. Ella llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes con una chaqueta negra y unas zapatillas beige. Trague saliva sonoramente mientras mis ojos seguían detallando cada curva del perfecto cuerpo de mi novia. Era muy raro que Jade se vistiera de esa manera, claro no me estaba quejando. Mis ojos se detuvieron un segundo en su cuello hasta que vi la razón de su vestimenta.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o te quedaras toda la noche babeando, Vega? – la voz de mi gótica me saco de mis pensamientos.

Poco a poco me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar, pero antes de que pasara más allá de la puerta, la tome de la muñeca y comencé a jalarla en dirección a las escaleras.

\- Nos disculpan un segundo – le dije a mi familia que estaba en la cocina.

Ellos al igual que Jade me miraron confundidos pero los ignore. Subimos a mi habitación y yo cerré la puerta tras de mí.

\- Dime que planeas Jade – le dije en tono molesto mientras me dirigía al buró en donde tengo mi maquillaje.

No sé de lo que estás hablando Tor – me dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras se sentaba en la orilla de mi cama.

\- ¡Oh! ¿estás segura? – me aleje del buró con brusquedad y fui hacia ella. Le hice la chaqueta negra a un lado mientras que presionaba con mi dedo la marca violácea en su hombro -. Yo te hice eso, hoy en el armario del conserje – quite mi dedo y pude ver la marca de mis dientes contrastando con su piel.

\- ¿De verdad? No tenía ni idea.

Yo bufe molesta y volví a buscar entre todo mi maquillaje. Empecé a murmurar cosas sin sentido, hasta que por fin encontré el maquillaje que era similar a la piel de Jade. Recuerdo haberlo comprado para una clase, pero al final terminé no utilizándolo. Volví hacia donde estaba mi novia sentada y comencé a aplicarle el maquillaje por el cuello y hombro. Después de dos minutos note que era inútil, la marca seguía notándose. Suspire y escuche la risita de Jade, levante la vista y vi que ella me veía con diversión, yo le di una mirada mordaz y me levante para dejar el maquillaje en su lugar.

\- Es todo, le diré a mis padres que te sentiste mal y que pospongamos la cena para otro día – le anuncie dándome la vuelta para ir a la puerta.

\- Vamos Vega, no seas melodramática – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la muñeca - . No es para tanto.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! - me di la vuelta encarándola -. Jade, tienes mis dientes marcados en tu hombro – susurre/grite mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían ante mis palabras -. Si mis padres lo descubren ellos me van a matar.

Ella sonrío maliciosamente mientras se comenzaba a acercar. Mi aliento se cortó en el instante que sentí la mano derecha de Jade tomar mi miembro fuertemente mientras que sus labios rasaban los míos, justo cuando me incline para besarla ella desvió sus labios hasta mi oído mordiendo ligeramente mi lóbulo.

\- Y no has visto nada… Aún.

Yo parpadee un par de veces antes de darme cuenta que tanto los labios, el calor y la mano de Jade habían desaparecido. Recuperándome un poco de la ola de placer que atravesó mi cuerpo la pude ver parada frente a mí sonriéndome con suficiencia mientras que paso por mi lado y salió de la habitación dejándome un lio caliente.

\- Mierda – susurre.

XXX

Después de asegurarme de que el bulto en mis pantalones era menos notorio baje las escaleras encontrándome con toda mi familia sentada en la mesa.

\- Tori cariño, ven siéntate la cena está servida.

Yo solo asentí y me fui a sentar a un lado de mi novia, dejando a mis padres en cada extremo de la mesa y a Trina frente a nosotras. Mientras comíamos el silencio reino hasta que mi padre decidió romperlo.

\- Y díganme chicas ¿Qué tal va su relación? – "oh buen inicio de conversación papá" pensé sarcásticamente, mientras me removía incomoda en mi asiento. Levante la vista y vi que Trina tenía la mirada fija en mi novia "Rayos", mi hermana comenzó a sonreír burlona mientras volteaba a verme, supuse que ella ya se había dado cuenta del chupetón; solo espero que no se lo diga a mis padres. Mi cara empezó a arder mientras Jade le devolvía la sonrisa a mi hermana, "oh genial, justo cuando quería que ellas dos se odiaran y comenzaran pelearse para terminar con esto lo antes posible, deciden hacer tregua" -.¿Chicas?

La voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos, Jade y yo nos volvimos para verlo y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, mi gótica hablo.

\- Nuestra relación va perfectamente Sr. Vega.

\- Concuerdo con mi querida cuñada, papá. Cualquier relación va de esa manera después de un poco de _acción – _dijo Trina mientras ella y Jade se mandaban una mirada de complicidad.

Yo sentí como mi cara se volvía a calentar por millonésima vez esta noche, aunque esta vez no sabía si era por vergüenza o por rabia. Lo único de lo que era consiente es que quería ahorcar a mi hermana.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Trina? – pregunto mi padre un tanto confundido.

\- Pues veras papá cuando…

\- Ella se refiere a que Jade y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea esta mañana – interrumpí a mi hermana mientras sentía los ojos de mi novia clavados en mí.

\- Ya veo, ¿a qué se debió esa pelea? – pregunto mamá, que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio.

\- Bueno… pues… veras… - "Demonios Tori, porque nunca piensas antes de hablar" me reprochaba mientras seguía balbuceando.

\- Lo que pasa es que me enoje con Vega, debido a que ella es un poco _lenta en acelerar las actividades de parejas, y más cuando le das la espalda, _ pero es lo suficientemente rápida para comenzar a coquetear con André cuando la descuido un segundo - hablo Jade lo más tranquila posible. Trina que estaba tomando limonada rosa comenzó a toser mientras se carcajeaba.

\- Pero no puedes decir que Tori se queda atrás, Jade. Ya que ella es muy… territorial, por lo que he visto, aunque creo que eso también significaría que tú sabes montar muy bien… las actividades en parejas me refiero – Dijo Trina ganándose una mirada extraña de mis padres, mientras ella y Jade no paraban de reír.

\- ¡Oh Dios! – me queje mientras escondía mi cara en mis manos.

\- Claro, lo que digas Trina… Como sea, Jade debo decirte que por la forma en la que Tori habla de ti se nota que te ama mucho, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – Dijo mi padre dándole una caída sonrisa a Jade.

\- Yo opino lo mismo Jade - dijo mi madre -. ¿Y ahora todo se encuentra bien entre ustedes?

\- Claro que si mamá, aunque Jade no se haya disculpado conmigo – le dije viéndola con una sonrisa un poco molesta, para luego volver mi vista a mi plato -. aunque claro, ella nunca lo hace - murmure lo suficientemente alto como para que mi gótica me escuchara.

\- Tal vez si hubieses leído tus mensajes, que para algo tienes teléfono – murmuro Jade en respuesta.

Yo la voltee a ver un poco sorprendida pero ella no me vio de vuelta. Baje mí mirada otra vez mientras que en la mesa reino el silencio, esta vez un poco incómodo. Jade estaba de lo más tranquila comiendo, mientras que yo me limitaba a revolver mi comida con el tenedor. La verdad no entiendo cómo es que ella puede esta tan tran…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se posó en mi muslo izquierdo, "Jade" pensé inmediatamente. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que ella estaba imperturbable, pero una de sus manos no estaban en la mesa. Yo sacudí un poco mi pierna tratando de hacerle entender que quitara su mano, pero solo provoque que ella la pusiera en mi miembro, dándole un buen apretón. Yo gemí ligeramente ante esta acción, haciendo que Trina me volviera a ver con ojos curiosos, mientras que yo trataba de esconder más mi cara agachándola. La mano de mi novia no de movió, y yo aproveche para darle una mirada al resto de mi familia; Papá y mamá estaban teniendo una plática amena sobre su día, mientras mi hermana volvió su cara a su comida. Yo discretamente moví mi mano hacia abajo, para tomar la muñeca de Jade y alejarla, pero ella me pellizco y comenzó a mover su mano. Yo subí la mano y me aferre al mantel de la mesa mientras que mi novia desabrochaba mis pantalones y metía su mano por debajo de mi bóxer. Justo cuando me estaba perdiendo en el delicioso tacto de mi gótica, papá volvió a hablar.

\- Y dime Tori, Jade, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

\- Muy bien Sr. Vega – contesto Jade de lo más tranquila, mientras que su mano le daba un ligero apretón a mi miembro, esta vez directamente, lo que hizo que mi aliento se cortara y soltara un jadeo roto.

\- Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto mi madre en tono preocupado.

\- Si… por… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le conteste tratando de que no me fallara la voz, claro que fracase.

\- Bueno, es que tu cara está muy roja, ¿te duele algo?

\- Si Vega, se nota que estas ardiendo - dijo Jade con fingida inocencia mientras que con su pulgar jugaba con mi glande.

\- Ahora… que lo… mencionas… - respiré profundo y trate de contener un gemido -. La comida… no-me… cayo… m-uy bien… el estómago me duele – le sonreí un poco a mi madre.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor? – pregunto mi padre mientras hacía ademan de levantarse.

\- No- me apresure a decir, mientras Jade aumento la velocidad de su mano, y yo sentía que no me quedaba mucho antes de correrme -. Solo quiero subir a mi habitación… y mmm… recostarme – en ese momento la mano de mi novia paro y comenzó a sacarla de mi ropa interior poco a poco, cuando la saco completamente me abrocho el pantalón y el zipper. "demonios esta mujer va a ser el final de mi" pensé mientras respiraba profundo para seguir hablando, ignorando por completo el dolor palpitante entre mis piernas -. ¿Puedo retirarme? Y si no es inconveniente me gustaría que Jade se quedara conmigo para que cuidara de mí, claro si no te importa.

\- Por supuesto que no me importa Vega – me dijo mi novia mientras se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta.

\- Está bien cariño, ve a descansar. Si necesitan algo estaremos aquí – dijo mi madre mientras me daba una sonrisa, la cual yo devolví.

\- Si hermanita, deja que Jade cuide de tus _necesidades_ – dijo Trina dándome un giño mientras yo la veía mordazmente.

Murmure un rápido gracias antes de salir disparada lo más rápido hacia mi habitación, cuidando de que nadie se diera cuenta de el bulto entre mis piernas. Al entrar deje la puerta abierta y unos segundos más tarde Jade entro cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de ella.

\- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… Eres una niña tan mala Victoria… Mira que casi correrte en medio de una cena tan importante con tus padres y Trina presentes… Eso no está bien- dijo ella negando con la cabeza y su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No actúes toda inocente West… Hazte cargo… Ahora - le grite/susurre mientras me quitaba los pantalones y mi rapa interior haciéndola a un lado.

Jade se relamió los labios al ver mi palpitante erección y comenzó a caminar hacia mí moviendo sus caderas con una sonrisa tan maldita… malditamente sexy. Estaba a punto de poner su mano en mi miembro cuando yo la detuve y ella me miro a los ojos confundida.

\- No, tu boca - le dije jadeando.

Ella soltó un suspiro mitad jadeo y se sorprendió ante esto ya que yo nunca había dejado que ella me hiciera… eso… con la boca. Me parecía machista y repulsivo, pero la verdad ahora no me podría importar menos, yo solo quería liberación y pronto y, según internet, este era el método más rápido. Recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial, mi novia me empujo ligeramente en la cama quedando ella sobre mí. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sus iris verdes con tonos grises mostraban lujuria y hambre, lo que me hizo saber que ella quería esto tan mal como yo. Se inclinó y comenzó a devorar mis labios no dándome oportunidad para protestar o para luchar, bajo sus besos hasta mi quijada y mi cuello, donde comenzó a chupar y succionar la piel disponible, para luego morderla. Y estoy segura que esta es su forma de decirme "Estamos a mano". Yo no estaba de humor para sus burlas y sus juegos así que la empuje ligeramente por sus hombros indicándole que lo hiciera de una buena vez. Ella sonrío ante mi ansiedad y decidió cumplir con lo que le pedía. Sin más burlas bajo su cabeza hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi miembro, tomándolo con una mano saco ligeramente la lengua y lambio desde la base hasta la punta, provocando que yo soltara un jadeo muy audible; ella volvió a sonreír y yo tire de una almohada para que cubriera mi rostro y así amortiguara todos los sonidos. Ella repitió este proceso un par de veces hasta que abrió su boca lo suficiente como para tragarse tres pulgadas de mi miembro, yo sentía que iba a morir de tanto placer. Porque lo juro esta es la mejor sensación que alguna vez experimente. Ella siguió moviendo la cabeza, mientras que yo solo murmuraba maldiciones mezcladas con su nombre. Y sabía que ella también le gustaba la sensación por los jadeos mezclados con gemidos que soltaba cada tanto. De pronto pude sentir como una ola de placer se avecinaba y sabía que estaba cerca, hundí mi cara más en la almohada mientras que sentía como todo el placer derrumbaba mi cuerpo y el nombre de Jade salió en un gemido largo y entrecortado que si no fuera porque mi boca estaba tapada, mucha gente en un rango de 2 kilómetros lo hubiese escuchado. Mi novia comenzó a tragar mientras que se movía para quedar frente a mí, me quito la almohada de mi cara y pude ver como sonreía con suficiencia mientras se limpiaba la esquina de la boca con el pulgar. Me tome unos minutos para recuperar mi aire cuando ella se inclinó y yo me perdí en el sabor exquisito de Jade y yo mezcladas.

\- Lamento lo de esta mañana – dijo al separarnos -. Te amo – y con esto se volvió a inclinar pellizcando ligeramente mis labios.

Yo sonreí y metí un mechón de su hermoso cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras la inclinaba para volver a besarla.

\- También Te amo – ella me brindo su más grande y honesta sonrisa, esas que solo eran para mí, mientras apoyo su frente con la mía -. Mejor cena nunca.

\- Claro que lo fue, solo que necesitabas una mano extra bajo la mesa para relajarte – me dijo con un guiño.

Yo sentí el rubor extenderse por mi cara, ella volvió a sonreír y comenzó a poner besos por todo mi cuello, colando su mano por debajo de mi camisa. Dios, esta mujer será mi muerte.

FIN.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí esta, el final del capítulo dos parte dos, espero que hayan leído la advertencia al principio y así evitarnos comentarios inofensivos. Ojala que les haya gustado.

El próximo capítulo de esta historia estará dedicado a "Anonimo215" ya que él o ella propuso la idea en un comentario. Espero poder escribirlo pronto.

Los invito a leer mis historias en Wattpad, estoy trabajando en unos libros pero por mientras publico cap. En "Susurros de una mente divagante" (con el usuario Zak West), en donde subo cosas diferentes cada vez, y probablemente ustedes se sientan identificados con algunas… les agradezco su apoyo aquí y se los agradecería en Wattpad también.

Son increíbles, gracias por sus buenos comentarios y su apoyo.

Bueno cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir me lo dejan en los comentarios. Queja, sugerencia, etc.

Bueno por mi parte es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias. Nos leemos luego. Adiós.

ZAK


	4. Ruega Por Un Beso Mío

Hola... Ha pasado unos meses desde la última actualización de esta historia pero la escuela y otras cosas personales me han mantenido ocupada, pero aquí estamos de vuelta. Como les mencione en el capítulo anterior este one-shot va dedicado a Anonimo215, ya que él (o ella) lo pidió en un comentario.

Espero que les guste.

Advertencia: Lenguaje soez y escenas de sexo.

Sin más por añadir, nos leemos abajo.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Ruega Por Un Beso Mío. (G!P Jade)

Pov. Jade

Desperté por el irritante sonido de mi teléfono avisándome que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, bufe molesta mientras pateaba las sabanas para quitarlas de mi cuerpo, busque a tientas mi teléfono en la mesa de noche al lado derecho de mi cama. Encendí el aparato y mis ojos fueron cegados un momento por su brillo, parpadee unas cuantas veces antes de que me acostumbrara y, sin querer ni poder evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al ver el fondo de pantalla; era una foto de hace unas noches atrás, Tori tenía su cabeza en mi pecho mientras dormía. Yo no soy muy fanática de las fotos, pero esa noche no pude evitarlo, se veía preciosa más de lo normal. Mi mente fue traída a la realidad una vez más por el molesto sonido, deslice mi dedo por la pantalla para ver que era un mensaje de mi novia.

_Vega __[7:06AM]: Jadey! Buenos días… Deja de refunfuñar solo porque te desperté, aun así me quieres, mejor pon esa sonrisa que tanto me encanta. Lo lamento pero hoy estoy llegando a la escuela con un amigo, tranquila es solo un amigo. Nos vemos en la escuela. Te amo._

Volví a sonreír como una idiota, ya no lo trato de evitar eso pasa muy seguido cuando Vega tiene que ver.

_Jade [7:07AM]: Me compraras café por dos semanas, una por despertarme y otra por llamarme "Jadey", te he dicho que odio que me llames así. También Te amo._

Guarde su mensaje para que no pudiera ser borrado de mi teléfono cuando me percate de algo. Releí su mensaje para estar segura de que mis ojos no me engañaban, dijo que estaría llegando a la escuela con un "amigo". Sentí mi ira recorrer mi cuerpo junto con un sentimiento tan conocido para mí; los celos. Esa maldita logro distraerme con sus cursilerías para que ignorara el hecho de que se subió al carro de es "amigo", juro que si es el estúpido de su clase de música la voy a matar.

_Jade [7:10AM]: ¿Qué "amigo?_

_Jade [7:11AM]: Vega te juro que si es el estúpido afeminado con trenzas de tu clase de música cortare todo tu cabello y a él lo mandare al hospital._

_Jade [7:12AM]: Responde de una maldita vez Vega._

_Jade [7:13AM]: Juro por dios que olvidare un segundo el hecho de que te amo y te matare. _

Empezaba a escribir mi siguiente amenaza cuando mi teléfono vibro en mis manos.

_Vega [7:13AM]: Yo también te amo._

Me costó todo mi auto-control para no estrellar el teléfono en la pared, esa maldita no deja de jugar a veces me dan ganas de… Ahgg. De pronto una idea cruzo por mi mente, ¿ella cree que me puede hacer ese tipo de cosas y salirse con la suya? Pues bien, le demostrare que con Jade West nadie juega y que ella protege su propiedad a como dé lugar.

_Jade [7:17AM]: Conque tentando tu suerte querida Goody Two Shoes. Que ingenua Victoria Vega._

Sin más deje el celular en la cama y fui hacia mi ropero. Pensando un segundo me decidí por mis botas de combate, unos pantalones negros ajustados, con una blusa morada abajo y una camisa -del mismo color- abierta sobre la blusa. Tome un bóxer limpio y me metí al baño. Antes de quitarme mi ropa interior note algo extraño; mi erección matutina no estaba presente y es muy extraño debido al sueño que tuve la noche anterior, sonreí mientras me metía a bañar, no podía esperar a hacer mi sueño realidad.

XXX

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts lo primero que note fueron todas las miradas sobre mí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – les grite para que volvieran a lo suyo.

Bufe molesta por billonésima vez esa mañana y me voltee para sacar los libros que ocuparía. Levante la vista hacia el casillero de Vega para ver que ella no se encontraba ahí, fruncí el ceño terminando de sacar mis libros. Apenas me puse de pie sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, estaba a punto de gritarle a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarme cuando me percaté de que se trataba de Beck, el chico más solicitado de toda la escuela, pero sobre todo era un maldito dolor en el trasero para mí. _Tori no estará feliz de verlo hablando conmigo_, pensé.

\- Jade… - puse los ojos en blanco y él se aclaró la garganta poniendo esa estúpida sonrisa de galán -. Me preguntaba, ahora que Tori y tú terminaron, me darías la oportunidad de llevarte a una cita.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, _de que habla este idiota._

\- ¿De qué hablas? – grite, haciendo que algunos estudiantes voltearan a verme -. Vega y yo no hemos terminado.

\- Oh… Es que pensé – dijo rascándose la nuca y poniéndose nervioso -. Desde que Tori llego con Andre y se fueron directo al salón de música, cerrando la puerta y a solas, pensé que tú y ella habían terminada y así tu y yo pues podemos…

No lo deje terminar, salí corriendo hacia el salón de música. El idiota de Beck me pide una cita cada que Tori y yo peleamos; eso empezó desde que mi mejor amiga –después de Vega- Cat termino con él para irse con el inadaptado del títere, _¿Cuál era su nombre? Robin? Rossi?, _no lo sé pero me alegre por ella, Beck la trataba como un trofeo. Harris, el afeminado de las trenzas - como me gustaba llamarle- era su mejor amigo y siempre esta como perrito faldero detrás de mi novia, aun no sé porque no lo he mandado a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Apenas llego a la puerta mis oídos son recibidos por la hermosa melodía que provoca la voz de mi Tori, pero al instante recuerdo con quien esta y mi coraje vuelve a hacerse presente así que empujo la puerta abriéndola. Inmediatamente el sonido del piano se ve interrumpe y veo a Vega sentada en un banco y a su lado está Andre. Ambos me están viendo con ojos abiertos por lasorpresa, tiro mi mochila a un lado de la puerta y Tori es la primera en romper el silencio.

\- Jade… - pero antes de que diga algo más, levanto mi dedo índice indicándole que guarde silencio y mi mirada se dirige a la de Andre. Subo cuatro dedos más y comienzo a contar.

\- 5… 4… 3… - antes de que cuente dos la puerta estaba cerrada detrás de mí, bajo mi mano y sonrió-. No entiendo porque nunca me dejan llegar a uno – mi atención vuelve a mi novia. Cierro la puerta con seguro antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ella, la veo aferrarse a los lados del banco y mi sonrisa se hace más amplia. Mi atención se dirige a su atuendo, lleva un suéter rojo que le queda debajo de los codos, unos converse negros y pantalones ajustados azules. _Perfecto, _pensé. Saque las tijeras de mis botas y la apunte con ellas haciendo que tragara audiblemente -. No sé lo que debería tenerme más enojada en estos momentos – pare cuando estuve frente a ella y dirigí la punta a su garganta -. El hecho de que mi novia haya decidido venir a la escuela con el señor "babeo por la novia de Jade", y me haya avisado por medio de un puto mensaje sin ni siquiera preocuparse por preguntar si yo estaba de acuerdo con eso – me incline hasta que estuve a la altura de su cara.

\- Yo no necesito tu permiso… - abrí las tijeras que aún estaban en su cuello y ella se cerró la boca.

\- Es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando están hablando, amor. Ten un poco de modales – sonreí de manera maliciosa y pase el objeto, ya cerrado, por su quijada -. O el hecho de que llegando a la escuela todos me volteen a ver como mono de circo, y preguntándome que es lo que pasa llega el inepto de Beck diciéndome que creyó que tú y yo habíamos terminado porque se te ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a la escuela con Andre y no solo eso, sino que además encerrarte con él en el salón de música A SOLAS – mientras que hablaba iba descendiendo la punta de las tijeras hasta llegar al cuello de su suéter. Me le quede viendo profundamente a los ojos y trate de ignorar el hecho de que mi corazón estaba martillando en mi pecho cuando vi todo el amor y el miedo reflejados en sus ojos. Mi mirada rastrillo por todo su rostro mientras me mordía el labio inferior, vi que ella se estaba inclinando así que rápidamente me aleje. Vega quiso acercarse de nuevo pero la detuve pinchando su pecho y haciendo hacia abajo un poco su suéter con la punta de las tijeras solo para ver que no traía nada más debajo, solo un sexy sostén negro -. Ahora responde, Vega – le hable un susurro y ella imito mi acción al morderse el labio inferior, _es la idiota más sexy que ha pisado este jodido planeta_, pensé -. ¿Por qué razón crees que debería estar más enojada?

\- Jade, yo… Ahh! – soltó un grito cuando sin previo aviso la empuje hacia atrás con mi mano libre, provocando que casi caiga de espalda.

\- ¡No quiero escuchar excusas, Vega!... Responde solo lo que te pregunte, ¿comprendes?

\- S-Si – respondió y yo sonreí.

\- Buena chica… Te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Por qué razón crees que debería estar más enojada?

\- La segunda.

\- Buena decisión. Tendrás un castigo a continuación, pero antes responde; ¿Por qué estaban Andre y tú aquí solos?

\- No te lo puedo decir – ella volvió a gritar cuando la volví a empujar.

\- Contesta – gruñí.

\- Trabajábamos en una canción.

\- Los maestros les dan permiso que trabajen en ese tipo de proyectos en sus clases, si me estás engañando Vega te…

\- No es para una clase – se apresuró a decir. Alce mi ceja perforada indicándole que siguiera -. Es...Para… Andre – ella desvío su mirada y se sonrojo, supe que estaba mintiendo, es una pésima mentirosa. Estaba a punto de empujarla otra vez cuando ella hablo -. Está bien, te lo diré – respiro profundo y yo espere impaciente a que continuara, volvió su mirada hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron -. Trabajábamos en una canción… para ti – mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Vega solo sonrío y empezó a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello -. Andre me estaba ayudando a componer una canción para ti, puedes leer la letra después si deseas solo actúa sorprendida cuando te la cante después de la obra del viernes – mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido en mi pecho mientras la veía con adoración a los ojos. Y en ese instante no quería hacer otra cosa más que poner en marcha mi plan. Sonreí maliciosa y ella volvió a tragar en seco.

\- ¿Crees que con eso quedaras perdonada de tu castigo? – quite las tijeras de su pecho y me agache para quitarle los zapato, ella me vio con curiosidad mientras los hacia a un lado y ponía mis tijeras en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. La rodee hasta estar parada tras de ella, inclinándome un poco hice a un lado su cabello dejando su cuello expuesto. Mi miembro comenzaba a despertar por el solo pensamiento de lo que le hare. Presione un beso en su cuello y sentí como se estremecía, sonreí contra su piel y me dirigí hacia su oído poniendo un beso justo debajo de su lóbulo – claro que no, tentaste mucho tu suerte el día de hoy, amor – le mordí el lóbulo ligeramente escuchando un jadeo de su parte -. Si mal no recuerdo, hay todo un cuerpo estudiantil creyendo que tú y yo terminamos, no podemos dejar que piensen eso, ¿verdad? – ella negó con la cabeza y yo sonreí esta vez besando su hombro -. ¿Aun sigues trayendo el cambio de ropa para ocasiones como estas? - ella asintió y apunto a su mochila a un lado del piano –. Perfecto.

Saque mis tijeras nuevamente y le hice un pequeño corte al cuello de su suéter, las deje caer sobre la mochila de Vega antes de tomar dos extremos y hacer fuerza para romper la prenda. Deje que el pedazo de tela callera de sus hombros junto con su sostén. Me separe de ella y camine hacia la puerta, al darme la vuelta me encontré con la mejor jodida vista del universo haciendo que mi miembro rogara por un poco de espacio y mis rodillas se hicieran débiles, Vega estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y con los ojos oscurecidos de lujuria, esperando y ansiando lo que le hare.

\- Ven acá.

Ella inmediatamente obedeció y en un segundo estaba frente a mí. Puse ambas manos en su cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un infinito momento antes de que yo la pegara más a mi cuerpo, acerque mi boca a su oído y le susurre.

\- Ponme a tu nivel.

Ella asintió y me quito la camisa de los hombros, rápidamente tuvo el mismo final mi blusa y mi sostén, ella deslizo sus manos desde mi estómago hasta mis pechos ahuecándolos con sus palmas y dándoles un buen apretón lo que hizo que mi aliento se cortara y mi miembro quisiera romper la cremallera. Escondí mi cara en su cuello en donde mis labios atacaron su punto de pulso con rabia, dejándole varias marcas. Ella comenzó a retorcer mis pezones con sus dedos y yo comencé a morder su clavícula, me separe de ella solo para darle la vuelta y estamparla en la puerta con un ruido sordo, sus manos abandonaron mis pechos haciendo su camino hasta el botón de mis pantalones. Pare sus manos y ella me vio con una ceja alzada.

\- Ya tocaste lo suficiente.

Pude ver a Tori querer decir algo pero me adelante uniendo mi boca a su pezón izquierdo y mi mano en el derecho, ella dejo escapar un grito de placer mientras yo seguía devorando ambos pechos. Sentí que Vega me tomaba de la barbilla para que la volteara a ver, sin aflojar el agarre de mis dientes a su pezón lo hice, encontrándome con sus ojos obscurecidos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, supe lo que quería. Deje ir su pecho y me erguí hasta estar a la altura de su cara.

\- No me besaras hasta que me ruegues por ello; ese es tu castigo.

Sin dejarla responder de nuevo, y estando satisfecha con la atención que le di a su cuello y a sus pechos -dejándolos adoloridos y con marcas-, me dirigí hasta su estómago amando la forma en que sus facciones cambiaban y sus músculos se retorcían en cada lugar donde besaba, lambia y mordía. Trate de que mi descenso durara más pero no pude, mi miembro me pedía a gritos que dejara de jugar; así que lo hice. Le quite los pantalones y la ropa interior lo más rápido que pude. Pase un solo dedo a lo largo de todo su sexo y Vega gimió mi nombre, yo sonreí y me lleve el dedo a la boca saboreando la deliciosa esencia de mi novia.

\- Estas tan mojada, ¿es por mí? – Ella asintió -. Te deseo.

\- Me Tienes – contesto entre jadeos.

Sonreí y remplace mi dedo por mi lengua escuchando un gemido más audible de parte de ella. Sin previo aviso inserte tres dedos en ella comenzando a bombear dentro y fuera lo más rápido que mi mano me permitiera, mientras que mis labios y lengua no daban descanso a su clítoris. Con mi mano libre desabroche mis pantalones y mis ojos jamás se apartaron de los de Vega. Bien dicen que las mujeres podemos hacer más de una sola cosa a la vez. Mi novia luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos y seguirme viendo, pero solo hizo falta unas cuantas estocadas con mis dedos y que mi lengua hiciera eso que a ella le fascina y sus paredes se estaban cerrando alrededor de mi mano en el momento exacto en el que me baje los pantalones lo suficiente para que mi pene pudiera tener un poco de espacio.

Antes de que se recuperara del orgasmo que acababa de tener yo me puse de pie y la penetre, pero esta vez con mi pene. Ambas soltamos un brutal gemido, yo mordí lo más fuerte que pude su hombro y ella grito mi nombre mientras que golpeaba la puerta con su cabeza. Puse mis manos en su trasero he hice que sus piernas me rodearan la cintura para tener un ángulo más exacto de su punto G. su cabeza seguía pegando de vez en cuando en la puerta y sus uñas arañaban mi espalda, en donde estoy segura abra sangre, mientras que yo sentía como mis músculos ardían por la velocidad, pero no disminuí, la seguí penetrando con todo lo que tengo. Pegue mí frente a la de ella, ambas respirando con dificultad, sabía que me quería besar así que disminuyendo el paso un poco y tomando todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieran le dije:

\- Ruega por un beso mío.

\- Jade – dijo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y mordiendo mi punto de pulso. Sabía que era muy terca como para dejar que me saliera con la mía tan fácilmente.

Mi adrenalina volvió a mis venas y comencé con el vaivén que la haría llegar al segundo y tercer orgasmo. Saque mi pene hasta que solo quedo la punta en su interior y la embestí con fuerza, repetí este proceso varias veces y sentí sus paredes asfixiando mi miembro deliciosamente que casi me hace perder el control. Casi. Grito mi nombre desgarrándose un poco la garganta, yo seguí entrando esta vez mas rápido y permití que las oleadas de placer me inundaran, sabiendo que el simple hecho de llenarla con mi esencia sería suficiente para que Vega tuviera su tercer orgasmo. Ella comenzó a temblar y a tomar bocanadas de aire tratando de regular su respiración y antes de que se colapsara la tome con fuerza y nos voltee quedando mi espalda en la puerta, me resbale hasta quedar en el suelo con una morena temblante en mi regazo. Aún estaba penetrándola así que poco a poco fui saliendo de ella sabiendo que estaría muy sensible. Soltó un suspiro largo y roto cuando ya no me sintió dentro, yo sonreí y la atraje hacia a mi abrazándola con ternura y dándole pequeños besos en los hombros y cuello mientras pasaba mi mano por su columna. Después de unos minutos ella se separó de mí para verme a los ojos, su respiración aun irregular.

\- Wow – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo sé – le respondí, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Nos quedamos otros minutos solo viéndonos a los ojos hasta que tuvimos fuerza para levantarnos y comenzar a vestirnos en silencio.

\- Lamento lo de tu espalda – ella dijo sacando ropa interior de su mochil,a después de que me termine de abrochar el sostén y los pantalones viendo que hice unas cuantas muecas de dolor cuando me agachaba o los tirantes me molestaban -. Espero que no duelan tanto como parece – ella se acercó y me abrazo por la espalda dándome un beso en el hombro para después poner su barbilla -. ¿Te digo un secreto? - asentí dándome vuelta en sus brazos -. Eres increíblemente sexy cuando estas celosa y… - se acercó a mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo antes de hablar -. Me encanta sentirte dentro… Te amo.

Sabía que este era su plan para hacerme desearla y besarla, pero por más que quisiera volver a hacerla mía, ella tenía que ser castigada. No la besare hasta que me ruegue por ello; en cuanto a desearla, digamos que hoy tendrá trabajo extra que hacer en la noche ya que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad. Me acerque a su rostro hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron rosándose, pero en cuanto se movió hice a un lado mi cara y presione un beso en su frente.

\- También Te amo, aunque seas una idiota.

Ella bufo en irritación y yo sonreí volteándome para seguir arreglándome. Estaba buscando mi camisa cuando volteo y la veo a ella abotonándosela, respire profundo y me tuve que repetir miles de veces que esperara hasta en la noche, ella se veía increíble en mi ropa, claro que nunca lo diría en alto. Vega me vio observándola y me sonrío guiñándome un ojo.

\- Sabes que me tendrás que reponer toda la ropa que rompiste, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿No lo hago siempre? – ella sonrío y asintió, vi el reloj de mi celular y me percaté de que la tercera hora comenzaría en 5 minutos -. Vamos, tenemos clases.

Una vez vestidas tome mi mochila y la mano de Vega, entrelace nuestros dedos y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de que lograr quitar el seguro Tori tiro ligeramente de mi mano, haciendo que me volteara a verla. Ella tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y veía hacia el suelo, en ese momento supe que mi castigo funciono.

\- Jade – me llamo apenas en un susurro.

\- Vega – conteste tratando de retener mi sonrisa de victoria. Ella levanto la cara y se acercó a mí.

\- Bésame, por favor.

Asentí esta vez sonriendo ampliamente, coloque ambas manos en su cintura y la pegue a mi cuerpo, su brazos estaban en mi cuello mientras yo me incline lentamente; subí una mano hasta ahuecar su rostro pasando mi pulgar por sus hermosos labios y ella los separo soltando un suspiro. Quite mi pulgar del camino y lo remplace por mis labios. No fue un beso precipitado ni lujurioso, sin duda se merece el segundo puesto en la lista de nuestros mejores besos -nuestro primer beso en primer lugar-, fue un beso tierno y amoroso, como los que ella me da antes de dormir; o cuando sabe que estaremos separadas por un tiempo, ya sea por viajes o por cuestiones diferentes. Profundice el beso añadiendo mi lengua, pero no lo apresure, solo remplace lo tierno por lo sensual, pero el amor sigue ahí, y ahí seguirá por un largo tiempo. Nos separamos por falta de aire y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, de pronto su ceño se frunció y yo alce una ceja.

\- ¿Jade?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Dijiste que Beck hablo contigo? – solté una pequeña risa y asentí, esta chica tenía un procesador muy lento. Su ceño expresaba su molestia –. Acaso el…

Me separe de ella y asentí sabiendo a lo que se refería. Después, todo paso muy rápido ella salió del aula sin decir una palabra más dejándome parada en el medio y confusa, me tomo un momento para ir tras ella, cuando llegue al corredor el timbre ya había sonado y no pude evitar reírme al ver la escena ante mí. Vega tenía a Beck acorralado en una pared y con mis tijeras en su cuello.

\- Atrévete a invitar a salir una vez más a MI Jade y será lo último que hagas, ¿está claro Oliver?

El no dijo nada, solo asintió y salió corriendo. Me acerque a Tori y la tome de la cintura, quitándole mis tijeras para guardarlas en mis botas y depositar un beso un su frente.

\- Esa es mi chica.

La bese en los labios antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar. La tome de la mano y ambas caminamos a la siguiente clase.

.

.

.

.

¡Ta-Da!

Anonimo215 me pediste un capítulo con un G!P Jade, donde saliera una Tori romántica y tierna, y una Jade no tan romántica pero a la vez sí. Trate de hacer lo mejor posible, y este fue el resultado, espero que te haya gustado y fuera de tu agrado.

Chicos y chicas, son geniales. Me motiva mucho leer sus comentarios y ver que ponen esta historia en favoritos. La verdad muchas gracias.

Cualquier cosa que me tengan que decir me lo dejan en los comentarios. Queja, sugerencia, etc.

Bueno por mi parte es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias. Nos leemos luego. Adiós.

ZAK


End file.
